


Tell Me Why

by a_bad_poem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bromance, Fluff, Gay, Hazza, Horan - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Nialler, One Direction Imagines, Payne - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, Tommo - Freeform, directioner - Freeform, djmalik, harold - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, liampayne, louis - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, niall - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, paynetrain, tomlinson - Freeform, zayn, zaynmalik, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>proмpт: zayn and loυιѕ are alwayѕ ғιgнтιng. тнe вoyѕ geт ғed υp wιтн ιт and тell тнeм тo тalĸ ιт oυт, ιn wнιcн loυιѕ accιdenтally (?) тellѕ zayn нιѕ тrυe ғeelιngѕ.<br/>Pairings: Zouis<br/>Genre: Fluff, I guess<br/>WARNINGS: swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to StylesBeLike as my first subscription and the one who really got me into ao3, also a big inspiration in my writing. Lots of love!

The two dark haired boys began arguing again as soon as they had stepped backstage.

"That would've been a perfect concert if you hadn't botched the finish." Zayn made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue at Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, and snapped right back. "Shut the hell up, Malik. At least I look good with long hair."

"Don't be an ass." Zayn shoved Louis, making him stumble.

"At least I have an ass," Louis growled as he regained his balance. The three other boys groaned in unison. Harry held his head, Niall covered his ears, and Liam ground his teeth together.

"Could you two _please_ settle your differences? I know you always bicker, but lately it's been getting out of hand."

Louis and Zayn both knew Liam was right; the two had never gotten on as well as they had with the others. They'd always argue like this, ever since the X Factor, but never as...harsh.

Zayn groaned. "Fine. Can it at least wait until tomorrow? We're all tired and tomorrow isn't too busy anyway."

Liam sighed. "Yes, yes, fine. As long as you two can keep quiet the rest of today."

Louis, who had fallen oddly quiet, bit his lip. "I think we should do it tonight."

Liam cried out in exasperation, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I don't care when you do it, just do it soon!" By that time they were all climbing in the van to be driven back to their current hotel.

Zayn leaned his head against the backseat left window and his eyes fluttered closed. He fell asleep within a few minutes, unaware of Louis' empty blue eyes staring at his long lashes from the other end of the backseat. Louis cursed himself silently when he realized he was watching Zayn, and forced himself to peel his gaze away and face the opposite window.

Soon enough they got to their hotel, and Louis was stuck with waking Zayn up as he was the last one to call 'not me!' Louis pursed his lips, staying in his spot to sulk as the others were escorted into the hotel. Finally he leaned over and gently shook Zayn, telling him to "wake up, before I empty a water bottle into your shirt."

Zayn groaned, only shifting his body weight before settling back down into an even breathing pattern. Louis clenched his jaw, got out of the van, walked around to Zayn's side, opened his door. He picked Zayn up bridal style, taking a second to balance himself. Zayn barely stirred, cuddling into Louis.

Louis was guided by security up to their hotel room and, with some difficulty, dropped Zayn on his bed, not bothering to tuck him in. It seemed the others had already gone to sleep, their large suite eerily silent. Louis stood there in Zayn's room for God knows how long, before speaking the tanned boy's name.

"...Zayn," he whispered. He repeated it again, louder. "Zayn."

Zayn kept on snoring quietly, his only movement his tummy, falling and rising with his breaths.

"...Zayn!" Louis yelled and shoved Zayn, nearly knocking him off his comfy bed. Zayn yelped as he was suddenly yanked out of his dream world, and quite rudely as well.

"Louis, what the fuck?!" Zayn snapped, turning angry once he saw the brunette.

Louis bit his lip, hesitating for just a moment. "I--wanted to let you know; we're here." He smiled his usual mischievous grin.

Zayn glanced around, he was definitely in his hotel room. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Louis," he said, sarcasm rolling off his tongue as he sat up.

Louis grew suddenly serious, knitting his brows together as he sat at the foot of Zayn's bed.

"What?" Zayn groaned, rubbing his temples. "Just go to bed, Louis."

"No," Louis said automatically, and his tone of voice made Zayn's head snap up. The black haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but Louis beat him to it. "I...think we should talk now," the older boy suggested.

Zayn sighed, leaning against his headboard. "Fine."

"...Why do you hate me?" Louis' already quiet voice cracked, and he wanted to kick himself.

Zayn almost laughed, not taking Louis seriously, not catching the break in his weak voice. "I hate you because you hate me. So I guess the real question is, why do you hate me?"

Louis' breath caught and it took him a second to realize he should start using his lungs again. He began shakily. "I...I, uh..."

"C'mon Louis," Zayn taunted, not taking notice of how the older boy was clenching and unclenching his fists in his lap, swallowing nervously, and tapping his foot. "Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?"

Louis licked his lips. "I--I hate you because even though your eyes are a common brown, they're still the most beautiful I've ever seen," the brunette said stiffly. "I hate you because you have such a nice, smooth voice, and a wide range of tones." He got more confident as he continued speaking, straightening up though still not looking at Zayn. "I hate you because all of your damn tattoos look amazing on your body, which is so fit and tan." He got gradually louder, though he didn't notice. "I hate you because you're smart and you're athletic too, and you eat well." Zayn's brows were furrowed together, confused. He wanted to ask Louis, 'are you drunk? Did you just have a smoke? Are you high?' But he kept quiet.

Louis continued. "I hate you because every day, no matter what you do to it, your hair is always looking amazing. I hate you because--be-because I think you're... perfect," Louis gulped, finally stealing a glance at Zayn. "And I hate you because you made me fall in love with you." After he said that, he looked back to the ground at once, standing up. "Um..."

"...So," Zayn said after a bit (minutes? Hours?), cracking a crooked smile. "You've taken a fancy to me, now have you?"

Louis scoffed. He dug his shoe into the floor, playing with his hands behind his back. "No," he mumbled.


End file.
